


Little bit of help

by basedongalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/pseuds/basedongalra
Summary: Regris just wanted to help, despite Keith's cute protests.





	Little bit of help

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt; @revasnaslan  
>  _Regeith + Keith hopped up and down, trying to reach for a book that just barely eluded his fingertips.._

Keith hopped up and down, trying to reach for a book that just barely eluded his fingertips.

“Almost there…come on,” he groaned, setting a hand on the bookshelf and pushing himself up a little more. 

Keith was too occupied to notice the door of the archive had opened, Regris entering and quickly noticing the troubling blade. “Do you need assistance, Keith?” Regris spoke up, coming over swiftly to observe Keith’s awkward position on the shelf. 

Stumbling a little, Keith ended up slipping back down. He sighed in annoyance before looking over towards Regris. Rubbing his hands to relax the slight soreness that was building up, “I can do it! ” he protested. 

Regris chuckled in amusement as he watched, “Can you? You seem to be struggling there a little bit.” 

Keith’s cheeks turned a fair amount of red before he turned away to try again. Feet settling on his toes and one hand out for the book as the other tried to push his weight from the shelf. “I said I can do this, Regris.” 

The fellow blade crossed his arms over his chest, watching the struggle before his tail slipped over to slide under Keith’s feet. In a slow motion, he started to lift Keith bit by bit until he heard a loud sound of victory coming from his mate.

Keith grinned after his efforts paid off and he was able to reach the book he desperately wanted. He was so caught up into trying to reach the darn book, he didn’t know of Regris’s help. That was until he was about to step back down did he see the tail his feet rested on. 

“REGRIS!” Keith shouted.

A burst of laughter was only heard from Regris. Ignoring the angry but playful glare Keith shot his way, Regris helped him back to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [basedongalra](https://basedongalra.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
